


Love is as Strong as Death

by Izhilzha



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-16
Updated: 2007-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izhilzha/pseuds/Izhilzha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "Illyria to die of Fred."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is as Strong as Death

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lizamanynames.

It took a very long time.

Of course it did. It was like creating an entirely new mode of studying physics. This had nothing (well, not _nothing_ nothing, but very little) to do with the physical world. This was a project that she had only dreamed about, in days when her mind would not sit still, when the walls were not big enough for all her ideas: codifying the physics of the soul.

And not just describing them, but turning that knowledge to practical use.

The lynchpin of this type of physics turned out to be love, and thank god her subconscious had already figured some of it out before this blue-eyed bitch of a demon showed up to steal her body.

Love is as strong as death. Her mother had read that to her, from the Bible, when she was small.

Knowing that, and knowing it practically (the one thing Illyria _had_ heard echoes of was her longing for Wesley–that much was clear), made her a shelter of sorts. Not for memories, but for soul, for what was left of her self, her awareness.

It was a beginning, anyway.

Love equaled the energy of conventional physics, so she could start with what she still knew, and find the permutations of love: romance, family, friendship, affection, all the variants that build the soul into its living shape. One dimension became two, became three, and then four, and now she had room and strength to begin retrieving what was hers.

It took Illyria so long to catch on, confused as her little goddessy mind was by the nuances of the human world, that when she did, she had been cut off from many memories and much of the thought-room she needed. The next few months (she could guess human time, now that she'd gained more ground) were the worst, as they fought nearly evenly matched.

There was pain, and desperation, and longing on both sides.

Illyria lost. Eventually.

Fred still wonders, sometimes, if the demon surrendered on purpose. The world of the soul is still made of love, but it's hard to live in a world where a dimension or two have been ripped away. It's confusing, and annoying, and she has to account for it in her studies somehow.

But it's living, and the other dimensions are still there, and that's what she wanted.

Even if it's not all that she wanted.


End file.
